


Mary Had a Little Spider (Who Refused to Leave Him Alone)

by orphan_account



Series: Spiders In My Tea [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, Humor, Other, Silly, Work In Progress, everyone lives!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A loose collection of 100-word drabbles set in an AU where Claude is alive and a squatting pest, Sebastian fiercely adores (and detests) being a butler, the servants are well-meaning screw ups, and Ciel is seemingly the only normal person in the room. In other words, canon with a twist. Tags/pairings will be added as needed.





	1. You can lead a zombie to water

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are silly, some are angsty, and others an unholy mix of the two. Not in chronological order. Individual drabble ratings, pairings, and warnings (if any) will be placed in the chapter notes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Ciel and Sebastian, set just after the ruckus on the Campania.

“It’s a rescue ship...”

Ciel observed the deceptively calm water around the lifeboat. The bloated remains of their relentless attackers floated beneath the surface, far too mangled to continue giving chase. Beside him, Sebastian was breathing heavily.

“Are there more?” Ciel asked his demon, and received a nod. Upon closer inspection he noticed the water churning alarmingly several dozen meters behind them. They couldn’t board the ship without also drawing the creatures to it.

“Can you return us to shore in this?”

Sebastian huffed a laugh. It looked painful.

“My lord... please give me an order and I will obey.”


	2. There's a house spider on my pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Hinted Sebastian/Claude. Claude knows full well he's overstayed his welcome and really doesn't care.

Faustus was lounging on Sebastian’s bed again, rudely interrupting his cat-snuggling time.

Sebastian forced a polite smile.

“Surely there must be something more interesting for you to do out there, in a wide open universe _filled_ with opportunity,” he pressed, “than lurking here with the intent to annoy me.”

“No, not really.”

Despair closed over him. This was a special kind of torment. Sebastian felt like a parent trying to encourage their shut-in child to play outside—except this was far worse because any threats of punishment would be met with whole-hearted encouragement.

Furiously, he shoved Faustus off the bed.


	3. Nose boops and butler woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Sebastian and Claude, and Sebastian's apathetic cat.

“They never listen to me.” Sebastian complained to the small feline sleeping on his chest. He sometimes felt with the servants as if he were trying to direct three brick walls to juggle heads, with less amusing results. “‘Do not set the ham on fire’ couldn’t _possibly_ be more straightforward—”

“I am quite sure that creature absolutely does not care about your mortal woes,” Claude said.

The other demon ignored him—Claude found this behavior extremely hypocritical—and gave the sleeping kitten a gentle boop on the nose.

“Herding cats,” Sebastian told the disinterested creature with finality, “is much simpler.”


	4. Innocent bystanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G. Lizzie feels, Edward angst, and mama Francis holding them together. Set after the Campania mess.

“Where... where is Ciel?”

Elizabeth’s voice was soft and drowsy when she woke from her frigid slumber, now much warmer in her borrowed cot aboard the rescue ship. Edward swallowed down his irritation. _Of course_ Phantomhive would be the first thought on his dear sister’s mind, never mind the unholy ravenous corpses, or the near-drowning, or the knowledge that they’d almost _died,_ darling Lizzie included.

Edward was also pretty certain Ciel had something to do with it. Unnatural trouble followed him everywhere.

“He is not here,” their mother answered briskly, guiding the girl into a sitting position. “Now drink up—”


End file.
